


Une poignée de secondes

by Voracity666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean est dans le coma, et son esprit se promène dans l'hôpital, tentant d'interagir avec les humains l'entourant. Personne ne l'entend, personne ne le voit. Quoi de mieux pour déclarer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur ? (No Slash) Yaoi léger. S02 E01 (No spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une poignée de secondes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> L'action se passe dans le premier épisode de la saison 2, et Tessa n'en fait pas partie (oui, j'ai remanié l'épisode, sorry)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Sam ? Je suis là ! Tenta-t-il de nouveau. Hé ! Médium des dimanches !

Il en avait ras-le-bol de se faire ignorer par tout un chacun, et a fortiori par sa propre famille.

Il hurla sa rage au visage infroissable de son cadet, se défoulant oralement avec une inutilité consciente. Il en aurait bien frappé dans quelque chose, mais le risque était trop grand pour que n'importe qui se rende compte de sa présence spirituelle.

-Sam, s'il-te plaît... gémit-il. Entends ma voix. Regarde-moi. Remarque-moi !

Il était tombé au sol, serrant ses poings pour retenir ses larmes.

-Pourquoi tu ne dois pas me voir ? Qu'avons-nous donc fait tous les deux pour finalement être séparé de cette manière ? Sammy...

Il n'avait plus rien du Dean Winchester de tout les jours, flamboyant et fonceur, assuré, juste un Dean apeuré qui souhaitait avoir à nouveau contact avec l'humanité. Il savait bien que la Faucheuse pouvait survenir à n'importe quel instant et extirper le dernier souffle de vie qui se terrait encore dans l'enveloppe de chair sous leurs yeux.

-Je pourrais pas la faire reculer à chaque fois, Sammy. Il y aura bien un moment où elle réussira à m'embarquer et je ne pourrais rien y faire, tu sais...

En un geste désespéré, il tenta d'attraper la main de son frère.

-Sammy... Il y a quantité de choses que j'avais souhaité te dire ou te montrer... Mais parmi toutes ces choses, il y en a une bien particulière...

Il posa sa main sur le carrelage froid. Il n'avait pas osé le toucher, le courage lui manquait. Au pire moment.

Sam frissonna et jeta un regard en la direction du visage paisible de son aîné. D'un geste qu'on qualifierait de timide, il s'empara de la main inerte du gisant.

-Dean... murmura-t-il.

-Sammy, il faut vraiment que je t'avoue quelque chose... C'est pas facile, même si tu ne m'entends pas, même si tu ne me vois pas...

Il ricana pitoyablement, ses nerfs lâchant avec l'anxiété.

-Sammy, reprit-il, je sais qu'on est frère, et tout cela, mais c'est la faute à la fatalité... On n'y peut pas grand-chose, au fond. Ce sont des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas...

Il serra les dents en sentant sa voix dérailler, alors que son interlocuteur resserra sa prise sur le poignet de son aîné.

-Je peux t'avouer être bien content qu'en ce moment tu ne vois pas à quel point je suis pitoyable ou que tu m'entendes déblatérer de telles fadaises... Je me suis toujours occupé de toi, veillant sur ton existence, à ce que tu ailles bien, je te gardais lorsque tu étais malade, jouais avec toi, te bordais après tes cauchemars... Sammy...

Il eut un vertige et se rattrapa au matelas. Son cœur semblait lui battre aux oreilles...

-Je sens que je vais partir... Sammy... ça fait longtemps que je te considère comme bien plus que mon petit frère. Je t'aime, Sammy. Je t'aime...

Il se sentait mal mais se redressa tout de même, enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules du plus jeune, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête et sentit une pression contre son visage, similaire à un baiser appuyé.

-Je t'aime Sammy, hoqueta-t-il. Je t'aime tellement...

Les larmes coulaient librement, à présent. Il eut un hoquet de nouveau et se plia en avant. Il avait mal au ventre, de manière atroce. Il tomba sur le sol, se tenant toujours l'estomac et en râlant faiblement. Il cilla. Une fois. Deux fois.

Puis un flash blanc. Et une respiration qui n'était pas artificielle. Plus maintenant.

-DEAN !

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hormis une crampe au ventre, non. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien...


End file.
